Deadliest warrior of Creepypasta
by Hound Warheart
Summary: <html><head></head>Who is the Deadliest Creepy pasta warrior</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Deadliest** warrior of creepy pasta

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of creepy pastas come two that are lethal fighters. <strong>_

_**Jeff the killer ( Jeff swings his knife at the a camera) **_

_**Once a teenage boy now a ruthless killer **_

_**vs. **_

_**The Raven (Raven throws machete at a camera)**_

_**After the lose of his family Raven started hunting the murderers. **_

_**Our team of experts will analyze kill points and abilities and then put into the Slithering Studios combat program. **_

_Who...** Is... The deadliest**_

* * *

><p>"At the Creepy pasta studios experts where a rounding off weapons. "So what does Jeff the killer have for weaponry" asked the E.R physician. "The weapon used by Jeff the killer is a knife." replied the expert for Jeff.<p>

Jeff the Killer

weapon: knife

Length : 9'

The testers set up a ballistics gel torso. " Now you need to swing as Jeff would" Lawson said. Lawson counted the expert off. The expert then swung without warning taking out a lung and heart. "Ok. So you swung without aim" Hound said looking at the bloody knife. "Next is Raven and his machete" Lawson said.

The Raven

Weapon: Machete

Length: 12'

Tester set up another ballistics gel torso. "Ok we're looking how The Raven kills his victims" Lawson said to the expert. He count the expert off. The slowly walked up to the victim. He slashed an X on the chest and slashed straight down. "Ok so The Raven make an x and then slices straight down." the physician said. "It's so he can reach into the rib cage and remove the victims heart. " The expert said.

With all information in we can see who...is... The deadliest.

Run down Chicago.

Bodies with smiling faces where staring at the smiling serial killer Jeff the Killer. "Your death is soon". The Raven jumped down and drew his machete. Jeff lunged at him swinging wildly. The Raven dodged each one grabbed Jeff's a knife arm and sliced it off. The raven then sliced Jeff twice. He sliced an x into his chest and then a straight line down. He reached in and removed Jeff the Killers heart. He threw it at the wall then yelled a victory.

_**Winner: The raven, for single handedly killing one of Creepy Pasta's most notorious**_** killers.**

"I would agree with the victor. I mean look at him he as a longer blade" Lawson said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next week on Deadliest Creepy Pasta Warrior: The creepy pasta Cu Sith and the legendary Hellhound will have the face out of a life time.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 Cu sith vs Hellhound

**Deadliest** warrior of creepy pasta

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of creepy pastas come two that are lethal fighters. <strong>_

_**Jeff the killer ( Jeff swings his knife at the a camera) **_

_**Once a teenage boy now a ruthless killer **_

_**vs. **_

_**The Raven (Raven throws machete at a camera)**_

_**After the lose of his family Raven started hunting the murderers. **_

_**Our team of experts will analyze kill points and abilities and then put into the Slithering Studios combat program. **_

_Who...** Is... The deadliest**_

* * *

><p>"At the Creepy pasta studios experts where a rounding off weapons. "So what does Jeff the killer have for weaponry" asked the E.R physician. "The weapon used by Jeff the killer is a knife." replied the expert for Jeff.<p>

Jeff the Killer

weapon: knife

Length : 9'

The testers set up a ballistics gel torso. " Now you need to swing as Jeff would" Lawson said. Lawson counted the expert off. The expert then swung without warning taking out a lung and heart. "Ok. So you swung without aim" Hound said looking at the bloody knife. "Next is Raven and his machete" Lawson said.

The Raven

Weapon: Machete

Length: 12'

Tester set up another ballistics gel torso. "Ok we're looking how The Raven kills his victims" Lawson said to the expert. He count the expert off. The slowly walked up to the victim. He slashed an X on the chest and slashed straight down. "Ok so The Raven make an x and then slices straight down." the physician said. "It's so he can reach into the rib cage and remove the victims heart. " The expert said.

With all information in we can see who...is... The deadliest.

Run down Chicago.

Bodies with smiling faces where staring at the smiling serial killer Jeff the Killer. "Your death is soon". The Raven jumped down and drew his machete. Jeff lunged at him swinging wildly. The Raven dodged each one grabbed Jeff's a knife arm and sliced it off. The raven then sliced Jeff twice. He sliced an x into his chest and then a straight line down. He reached in and removed Jeff the Killers heart. He threw it at the wall then yelled a victory.

_**Winner: The raven, for single handedly killing one of Creepy Pasta's most notorious**_** killers.**

"I would agree with the victor. I mean look at him he as a longer blade" Lawson said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next week on Deadliest Creepy Pasta Warrior: The creepy pasta Cu Sith and the legendary Hellhound will have the face out of a life time.<strong>_


End file.
